


Toetally Up For It

by ilovepayno



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, IT'S A JOKE, M/M, but toes instead of fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovepayno/pseuds/ilovepayno
Summary: Harry is bored and wants to spice up his and Louis' sex life.





	Toetally Up For It

**Author's Note:**

> SO! This was written as a joke and i'm not a native english speaker but enjoy!

Louis and Harry were sat on the couch, enjoying their Sunday evening, when Harry came up with an idea. A brilliant one, if you asked him.  
While Louis was focused on the movie playing on TV, Harry couldn't stop staring at Louis, who didn't budge. Harry then repositioned himself so that his feet were on Louis' lap. He started moving his toes towards Louis' crotch, trying to catch his lover's attention, in vain. Sighing, Harry thought he should just ask and see Louis' reaction.  
"Louis" he said. Louis hummed an affirmative noise without moving an inch.  
"Louis!" Harry repeated louder. This time, Louis looked up.  
"Yeah, H?"  
"I think you should let me shove my toes up your ass" Harry said, calmly.  
Louis laughed, now staring at Harry curiously. "Yeah?"  
"I just thought, people always use their fingers, or dildos.. Why not use my toes? I'm sure it would be enjoyable and it would spice up our sex life." Harry said in a rush, widening his eyes at his own words. "Not that I fid our sex life boring!"  
Louis was now full on laughing, but became serious again, his lips now wearing a flirty smirk.  
"Okay, let's do it," he said. Harry's dimples appeared and he began massaging Louis' lower area with his feet, his boyfriend moaning his name. He kept teasing him until..  
"Fucking hell Harry, put your toes in my hole already!" Which, Harry gladly did.

THE END.


End file.
